


First Timer

by orphan_account



Category: Westworld (TV)
Genre: Gen, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:48:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23736388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Logan brings you to Westworld with him... but he isn't happy with how you react to one of the Hosts.
Relationships: Logan Delos/Reader
Kudos: 12





	First Timer

You were reluctant to go to Westworld with Logan, as you knew what he spent most of his time there doing - drinking, committing acts of violence against the Hosts, fucking anything that would let him - and you weren't sure you wanted to see that side of him; sure, you had seen his worst sides, you had seen him covered in his own vomit, you had seen him foaming at the mouth and minutes away from death, you had seen him sweating and shivering and crying and whimpering, you had seen him with a gun against his own head and his finger on the trigger. But all of that seemed trivial compared to what he got up to in the park. Even still, he somehow managed to talk you into it, he somehow even managed to convince you to go black hat with him, even if you were more drawn to the paler colours. 

At first, it was fine, the train ride was quick and filled with liqueur, but when you stepped into Sweetwater, you were slightly taken aback; it was so much more realistic and life-like than you had guessed, and you found yourself frozen, in awe of the sheer craftsmanship that undoubtedly went into it. 

"Come on," Logan grinned, patting your shoulder as he turned you in the direction of the saloon. "I owe you a drink." 

You couldn't speak, still awestruck, as you followed him, looking around with nothing except sheer and utter disbelief at it all; which was when you saw Teddy. Tall and handsome, a brown hat on his head and a soft looking jacket on his shoulders; you swallowed thickly, unable to deny the fact that he was handsome. Whoever was in charge of the designs of the Hosts sure knew what they were doing. 

That still didn't stop you from being slightly taken aback by the sound of his voice, though, and how  _ real  _ he sounded, how…  _ human _ . Intrigued, you started up a conversation with the Host, every now and then exchanging some thoughtless flirtatious banter while Logan attempted to get a drink at the bar; it was a little exhilarating and exciting, talking to someone so human who was everything but, and you were enjoying it more than you thought you would… until Logan came and slipped beside you, his arm around your waist as he pressed a cold glass of whisky on the rocks into your hand. 

"He's gonna try and get you on some bullshit bounty hunt," Logan whispered, a slight possession and jealousy in his voice. "C'mon, I got something way better for us planned." 

"Do you mind?" You chuckled, pushing Logan away slightly. "I was having a conversation." 

"He isn't fucking real," he growled, looking between you and Teddy. "You know that, right?" 

"Oh, I know," you shrugged. "But you gotta admit - he's not half bad looking, even for a robot." 

Itching to get his gun, Logan clenched his jaw, shaking his head and downing his drink before walking away with a snarl; he wanted to shoot Teddy pint blank in the fucking face… but he couldn't, not with you there, and the only thing he could do was to wander around Sweetwater, aimless and kicking rocks and the dirt until you decided to join him again. 

"Got tired of your friend?" 

You shrugged, stopping in front of him and trailing your finger up and down his chest softly, looking up at him with the best puppy dog eyes you could muster. "Kinda… he was okay, but even you know that nothing compares to the real thing… why, you jealous?" 

Logan let out another snarl, grabbing your sides with a burning desire and shaking his head. "No, why the fuck would I be? He's just some… fucking robot." 

Biting your lip, you hummed, letting your hands rest at the back of his neck as you pulled him down, almost enough for your lips to meet as you whispered, "why don't we skip town? Find somewhere… private? Maybe somewhere near water?" 

Licking his lips and starting to grow impatient, Logan nodded, leaning down slightly and softly biting at your bottom lip as his grip grew slightly stronger. "I like your thinking, baby." 


End file.
